ibgfandomcom-20200213-history
GOI
Guardians of Ichua ' Quick Guide ' Quick map-by-map directions to each mission monster. See the detailed map section if you need more help. Mission 1 - Bad Tempered Coppa Beegin Village - B Plains - A Cop Mine - All a Coppa Mission 2 - Nasty Battle Ant Beegin - B Plains - The Adventure Begins - Towards The Ant Hill - Antis Dungeons - The Ants Strike Back Mission 3 - Angry Ice Dolf Beegin Village - B Plains - The Adventure Begins - Towards The Ant Hill - Garden Of Fowers - Twinkle Town - The Deep Blue Sea - S.S Alice - Snow Dock - About A Glemme - Glemmes Ice Caves - Don t Come This Way - Hunt For Snowmen Mission 4 - Barny Blubble Beegin Village - B Plains - The Adventure Begins - Towards The Ant Hill - Garden of Flowers - Twinkle Town - The Deep Blue Sea - Into The Waters - King Of The Sea Mission 5 - Firey Fire Shroom Beegin Village - B Plains - The Adventure Begins - Towards The Ant Hill - Garden Of Flowers - Twinkle Town - Fold Or Gamble - Forest Of Desicions - Lair Of Drago: Enter - Lair Of Drago: Fire Plains Mission 6 - Rawring Relic Beegin Village - B Plains - The Adventure Begins - Towards The Ant Hill - Garden Of Flowers - Twinkle Town - Fold or Gamble - Forest of Desicions - Stonetooth Valley: Welcome - Stonetooth Valley: Ground 2 Mission 7 - Grumpy Graccle Beegin Village - B Plains - The Adventure Begins - Towards The Ant Hill - Garden of Flowers - Twinkle Town - Fold or Gamble - Forest of Desicions - The One Pond - The Two Ponds Mission 8 - Fried Frizilla Beegin Village - B Plains - The Adventure Begins - Towards The Ant Hill - Garden of Flowers - Twinkle Town - Fold or Gamble - Forest of Desicions - The One Pond - The Two Ponds - The Three Ponds - The Four Ponds - Sands of the SanLord - Sands of the SanLord: The Sands Will Get You - Sands of the SanLord: Shut Your Eyes Mission 9 - Annoyed Arro Warrior Beegin Village - B Plains - The Adventure Begins - Towards The Ant Hill - Garden of Flowers - Twinkle Town - Fold or Gamble - Forest of Desicions - The One Pond - The Two Ponds - The Three Ponds - The Four Ponds - Path To The Castle - On The Doorstep - Castle of Kings - Castle of Kings: We Love Arros! Mission 10 - Beserk YinYang Beegin Village - B Plains - The Adventure Begins - Towards The Ant Hill - Garden of Flowers - Twinkle Town - The Deep Blue Sea - SS Alice - Snow Dock - About A Glemme - To The Clouds - Enlutar: Dancing on Clouds - Enlutar: Keep Battling - Enlutar: Blast Em - Enlutar: Black and White